


and the rest is silence

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Quiet Sex, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Richie was actually pretty quiet in bed.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	and the rest is silence

As much as a motormouth the kid was Richie was actually pretty quiet in bed much to Patrick’s simultaneous relief and disappointment. Sure Richie running his mouth would’ve been fucking annoying, but it would have made for a sweet excuse to suffocate him.

However quiet didn’t mean soundless. Richie usually hummed at a low volume as he blew Patrick. He felt that one more than he heard it. When Richie came he had a tendency to whimper. Patrick savoured those noises as he thought about how once he finally got bored of he’d get to make Richie entirely silent forever.


End file.
